Naruto monologues
by Xen-yakodo
Summary: I stream of thoughts from all of the naruto characters, from Sakura's gentle cry for hope to the fury of Itachi. There may be some mature writing in here...
1. We're all dreamers

This series are a load of really short pieces that supposedly come from the minds of the Naruto characters. I sort of got up this morning and realised that some of the trains of thought in Naruto are really quite beautiful and was partly inspired by "Living to death"'s short piece on Gaara. This particular monologue is, of course, Sakura, and is written in the style of a diary. So please enjoy, and, as i say, be absolutely ruthless with the reviews because I can't do anything with praise. :D:D

Enjoy.

* * *

I had a dream this morning

I had a dream this morning. It was the perfect dream; one of those dreams that you never want to wake up from, you know? A dream that you could just sit in and suspend time forever, uncaring of the outside world, merely blissfully floating through the ideals and perfect events of your imagination.

This dream was a bit late in coming, for I have been hoping against hope for its plot to happen for as long as I can remember. There was a small patch of happiness, very far back. But a missing presence is like a dark patch of shadow where a cloud has penetrated a sunny day.

In the dream, I was stood on the main street of Konoha. Just stood there, watching the crowds move around me like fog, just staring at the main gates. Floating above the busy world. I blinked and, as my eyelids blanked the world for a fraction of a second, all of the civilians fled into the houses and shops, and I was left alone on the trodden down sand. In the distance I see a breaking in the clouds to form a pretty rainbow, arcing to land just behind the great gates. The end seemed to shine with brilliance akin to that of the sun, with a slight disturbance in the centre.

An orange spark against the white. I would have thought red, but it seemed more pleasant than that. I have always thought that hope would appear in blue, or in yellow, but here it was staggering towards me, bright orange. With black on it's back. I knelt down to scream something and the bundle walked a little faster. Until it was metres away. He had done it. After battles and wars, after the deaths of evils, too dark to recount; he had brought my hope and my love back to me.

I smiled as my friends rose to hug me, and we turned as our sensei's comforting arms bound us closer together, to face the camera, and pose for our group picture…


	2. The taste of Blood

Numero dou. This is Itachi's monologue, which is by no means clean. He has, by this time cut off all ties to his clan and no longer see this act as anything more than an amputation. He is suffering from hormones at the moment. :D:D Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Blood. Across the entire human race it is the one thing that is able to conjure the most emotions. For some, blood is an omen, of death and destruction. Cultural myths scream to the masses how it will rain blood when the dawn of destruction is to pass over the horizon. It means death and pain from all kinds of horrors of the night. Blood can seep into the very wrinkles of an innocent mind and send them wild with madness.

For others, blood excites them. It allows them to breath. They swim in blood, rolling in its syrupy flow as they feel the last warmth of a life ebbing away. Like a shark gleefully basking in its own fatal power. Blood can please the heart and mind, no matter how cold and dark they have fallen.

It is a drug that has effects on everyone. An addictive metallic drug that can alter decisions that threaten the life of a quivering prey, or strike rage into the eyes of a fierce beast, rampaging through a crowd of doomed, blood filled creatures.

Blood is known as the most horrible substance to ever grace the earth, as a sign of the loss of life felt by all, it shares its colour with that of fury and evil. It is thick molten lava that runs through the veins, waiting for its chance to burst from its fleshy prison and strike fear once again. Without blood, nations would return to their villages, unaware of the loss of a thousand warriors. Without blood, pain would be a meaningless itch and life would be an insect that would go unnoticed.

Blood is thought to be the most horrible substance of all the five senses, repulsive in every single way, it shows itself to all creatures and dances as fire in the destruction it wreaks. It covers the floor in dark puddles as I push the last of this long forgotten clan off of my blade and lick it as it crawls down my hand.

Blood tastes sweet when you know that it isn't yours.


End file.
